Stories of youth and love
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: A group of stories involving Lee or Gai parings.
1. GaiLee

Ok now I've decided to write as many parings as I can that involve Gai or Lee. So far I have like eight or nine Ideas for parings but if any one can come up with one and a good story line then please tell me! It'll really help.

So any way the first paring is, of course, GaiLee. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Valentines Day and every one was giving candies and flowers and other gifts to their loved ones. Well every one except Lee. Lee sat on a bench staring at everyone who walked by. Every one in Konoha seemed to have a date. Except him. He felt like the only one.

'Why?' he thought with a sigh. He felt tears at the corners of his eyes as he saw Sakura, his one true love, walk by holding hands with Naruto. He placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart, as he felt a mixture of jealousy and sadness fill his whole being. He was angry that he had been trying to get her attention for three years while Naruto just came and won her heart the day he came back.

"It is not fair!" he yelled as he slammed his hand down on the bench. He glared at the ground with his teeth clenched until he noticed everyone staring at him. He got up and pulled his vest up over his head to hide his embarrassment as he walked away.

When he got control of his blush he put his vest back and kept walking. He kept his head down and tried to ignore the couples he kept seeing.

'God even Chouji-san has some one.' He thought as he saw Chouji and Shikamaru together. He sighed and looked up at a tree. It was hot and the trees were still green even though it was the middle of winter. But that's what was expected sense it was the land of fire. Lee sighed for the umpteenth time and looked at his feet as he kept walking.

Eventually he found himself in the forest by the edge of a river. He sat down and played with a blade of grass as he thought.

"I was hoping to at least get my first kiss this year." He whispered to himself. Then he began to wonder how many of the others had had there first kiss. He closed his eyes and pressed a bandaged hand to his mouth. He began to move his lips against it and imagined what a real kiss was like. It was the closest he would probably ever come to it.

"What are you doing?" Lee's eyes shot open and he slammed his hand down on the ground next to him.

"N-nothing Gai-sensei!" He said nervously and got up. He turned around and smiled at his sensei. He saw Gai smile and shake his head.

"I've been looking every where for you." He said with his hands behind his back. He walked closer to Lee and pulled his hands out. Lee stared at what Gai had in his hands. It was a bouquet of flowers. And a rather large one at that. Lee blushed and looked around to make sure there was no unexpected hidden person Gai was giving them to. When he turned back to Gai he blushed more and hesitantly took the flowers.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"You of course. I wanted to give you something special to show I care a lot about you." Gai said making Lee tense. He felt tears well up in his eyes as Gai went on about how Lee was the son he never had and was more important than any one in the world to him. That's when it happened. Lee suddenly stepped forward and clumsily pressed his lips against Gai's. He felt a rush surge though his body and quickly pulled away.

"I am so sorry Gai-sensei!" Lee said he was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life. "I do not know what came over me. It is just I really wanted…" Lee was interrupted when he felt Gai's hands on his cheeks. Then he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against his.

Lee stared at Gai in surprise before he slowly closed his eyes and tried to imitate Gai's movements. He dropped his flowers and pressed himself closer to Gai. Gai moved one of his hands down to rest on Lee's lower back and moved his other to the back of Lee's head. Lee clutched onto Gai's shoulders and moaned as he quickly got the hang of it.

The kiss ended too quickly for him and he groaned as they pulled apart. But his disappointment was quickly replaced by extreme embarrassment. He bent down to pick up his flowers and tried to find a reason to leave. He had just made out with his teacher and the though made him feel strange.

"Gai-sensei I…" Lee paused and stepped back slightly. Gai gave him a serious look witch made Lee even more nervous. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to know what a kiss felt like."

"I know." Gai said and gave Lee his usual flashy grin. "I was the same way when I was your age. Don't worry you'll find some one special who will love you back." Lee stared at him then leaned forward again. He gave Gai a quick kiss and blushed.

"I think I have." He whispered and opened his mouth slightly as Gai kissed him and slipped his tongue in.


	2. GaiKakashi

Kakashi was sitting under a tree reading his book when suddenly he heard something move it the tree he was sitting under. He sighed and rolled his one visible eye when he realized who it was. He punched the tree causing a green blur to fall out. He looked over his book at the Taijutsu master who was furiously trying to untangle himself. When he finally succeeded in doing that he jumped up dramatically and made like nothing happened.

"Hey Kakashi! How's it goin'?" Gai exclaimed as he did the 'nice guy' pose.

"What do you want Gai?" Kakashi sighed as he went back to his book.

"I…Don't really know really." Gai sat down next to Kakashi. "What cha reading?" Gai looked over Kakashi's shoulder at the book.

"The same thing I read all the time." Kakashi was already starting to get annoyed by the other. Kakashi kept trying to read but found it very difficult with Gai so close.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He sighed. "Like train Lee."

"No he has a hair appointment to day." Kakashi thought for a moment about how Lee got his hair cut.

"You do know we don't actually cut our hair with bowls."

"Right…" Kakashi drifted of in a weird chain of thoughts involving Gai and his student. He was so spaced out he didn't notice Gai was still talking.

"Kakashi did you hear me?" Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at Gai. "I asked you a question." Gai was blushing slightly but Kakashi didn't notice.

"Um…yes." Kakashi didn't hear a single word he said so he just gave a random answer. Gai blushed a little more and smiled. Thinking Gai was satisfied with his answer he went back to his book. But then a hand on his cheek turned him back to Gai. Gai brought his other hand up and pulled down Kakashi's mask. Kakashi watched in confusion as Gai pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. Kakashi's eyes widened and he pushed Gai away.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi exclaimed.

'What the hell did he ask me?' He thought. Gai stared at him and looked slightly hurt.

"You didn't here a single word I said…did you." He said as he released the copy-nin but kept a hand on his cheek. Kakashi just shook his head and Gai sighed slightly. "I said that I was starting to have feelings toward you. And I asked if you did to."

"…" Kakashi was at a loss for words. Gai felt even more hurt by his silence.

"Right." Gai removed his hand and got up. "Sorry." But before he could walk away he was pulled back down by Kakashi. Gai looked at Kakashi in confusion as he set his book down and crawled over to him. Gai was about to ask something but Kakashi silenced him with a kiss. When Kakashi pulled away Gai was relatively confused.

"I don't under stand." He said in confusion but at the same time he was extremely happy.

"I did say yes." Kakashi replied teasingly. Gai smiled and blushed again. He wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist and started pulling him into his lap. Then he leaned back, bringing Kakashi down on top of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok this one is my first gaikakashi fic. so forgive me if its bad.


	3. LeeNeji

"Neji!" Lee yelled.

'Oh god.' Neji thought as he slowly opened his eyes to glare at the raven haired chunin.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He said annoyedly as he tried to go back to his meditation. Lee cocked his head to the side and poked Neji in the forehead. Neji's eye brow twitched slightly as he opened his eyes again.

"How about we have a spar?" Lee asked with a smile.

"No."

"But why?" Lee whined.

"I'm trying to meditate right now."

"That is boring." Lee continued to whine as he sat in front of Neji cross-legged and with a pout on his face.

"No it calms your mind. That way you aren't so tens during training." Neji said but Lee didn't leave. "Maybe later." Neji closed his eyes again and Lee crossed his arms and sighed. He glared at Neji and sighed even louder to get his attention. But Neji just ignores him. Lee uncrossed his arms and stared at Neji. He sighed again but this time in a more sad than annoyed or bored way.

He rested his chin on his hand and continued to stare at Neji. The truth was he was actually starting to have strange feelings toward Neji. And as he studied the Hyuuga's features he could feel a small blush creep across his cheeks.

"Hey Neji." He said quietly but Neji didn't reply. Lee moved his hand away from his face and hesitantly waved it in front of Neji's face. The Hyuuga didn't respond. Lee stared at him for a few more seconds before leaning forward. When his face was only a few centimeters from Neji's he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

Neji Continued to sit in silence until he felt someone's warm breathe on his face. He slowly opened one eye to see who it was. Both of his eyes flew open and a dark blush crept across his cheeks when he saw it was Lee.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled as he placed a hand on Lee's chest and leaned back so he wasn't so close. Lee's eyes shot open in surprise and he flew back onto his butt.

"N-Neji I was just…I can explain." Lee said as his blush deepened to a dark crimson. Neji just stared back in shock.

"I…I am sorry." Lee apologized. Neji straitened himself out and leaned forward towards Lee. Lee Watched in confusion until Neji pressed his lips against his. Lee closed his eyes and kissed back. When they both pulled apart they smiled at each other.

"So how about that spar?" Neji asked and Lee jumped to his feet.

"Let us do it!" Lee yelled and got into his fighting pose. Neji shook his head as he got up and also got ready to fight.


	4. gaiNeji

It was another normal day. Tenten was throwing stuff, Lee was doing an insane amount of training and Gai was cheering him on. As for Neji though, he was watching while he did his training. Watching his overly flamboyant sensei and his so called rival.

'Why does he hold all of Gai-sensei's attention?' he thought as he paused in his training to glare at Lee. 'I'm the one that's already a jonin. And I'm better looking to.' Gai finally noticed Neji's staring and turned to look at him. Neji blushed and looked away. Gai turned back to Lee but kept his eye on Neji for the rest of the day.

After training Gai approached Neji about it.

"Neji what's wrong?" He asked in concern. "You seemed distracted all day."

"It's nothing that concerns you." Neji replied and was about to leave before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it does sense you were staring at me." Gai said and Neji blushed slightly. He shrugged Gai's hand away and started to leave again. But Gai, determined to get an answer, grabbed his wrist.

"Why do you care?!" Neji snapped as he spun around to glare at Gai. "You only care about Lee." Gai stared at him in surprise and Neji could feel his face heat up again.

"Is that what this is about?" Gai asked as Neji grew increasingly uncomfortable. Neji looked away as his eyes grew watery and tried to leave again but Gai caught him for the third time.

"Stop." He whispered as was pulled into an embrace. He stared over Gai's shoulder in confusion before burying his face into the crook of Gai's neck. He had always wanted this but never thought he would get it.

"Neji both you, Lee and Tenten mean a lot to me. But you always pushed me away so I gave you your distance." Gai explained in a calming tone. Neji tried to say something but couldn't find the words. He pulled away and stood on his toes slightly to accommodate for the slight height difference. He pressed his lips to Gai's and wrapped his arms around the older jonin's shoulders. Gai blinked in surprise as Neji pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Neji said quietly as he averted his gaze. Gai was even more shocked by this. But before he could say anything Neji was gone.


End file.
